Hinata's Confession
by pindis
Summary: WARNING HENTAI! When the sleepy Naruto wakes up to a knock on the door, he opens it to find Hinata, confessing her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke up lonely as always, when he heard a knock on his front door. He took his clothes on and hurried over to the door. Outside the door stood Hinata.

-What are you doing this early? I haven't even had ramen yet.

-Oh, well Naruto, I- wanted to tell my true feelings to you. Hinata stammered.

Naruto didn't understand at first, but then he realized.

-I-I love you, Naruto.

The fox boy was frozen. She likes me? He thought.

-Well, come in. I haven't had food yet, but- come in.

Hinata stepped in and went to the kitchen with Naruto.

-So… you like me, Hinata?

Hinata had always been shy, but now she wanted to tell the truth.

-Yes Naruto. I, I always have. Since the Academy, I have always loved you.

-Well, Naruto said, -I kind of like you too. Yeah, I've always tried to ask Sakura out, but I now realize, that you are the perfect girl for me.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while. Naruto realized how beautiful her eyes were; so big and purple.

As they looked at each other, they slowly leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for like a minute or two, then Naruto began taking hinatas clothes off.

-So it finally happens. Hinata thought. Yes it does. First, Naruto took off her bra, revealing her breasts.

-OH Hinata, you're so beautiful. He exclaimed. He grabbed her tits, and leaned in for another kiss. During this, they slowly made their way to the bedroom. Naruto slowly descended, licking her nipple. Hinata started to groan. He took her head down to his cock and unzipped his pants. As Naruto felt his cock getting licked on, Hinata had a giant orgasm.

-she orgasmed at my touch? Naruto thought. Then she will shurely go out fast.

He grabbed her hair, jerking her mouth up and down his length.

She might fall asleep fast, but damn, she is good at blowjobs! The thought. Continuing, Hinata had her second orgasm.

-Hinata, I'm cumming! He moaned.

Naruto came all over Hinata.

He crouched and lifted Hinatas limp body up on his bed. Taking off her pants, he decided to use his new trick.

-Naruto, what are you doing?

-I'm going to use my new jutsu that Pervy Sage thaught me.

-Ok.

-hidden leaf fingering jutsu, thousand years of pleasure! Naruto said, as he inserted to finhgers into her pussy. He infused chakra into his fingers, creating constant vibrating waves.

Oh, AAAAAHHHH, OOOOH OH YES, NARUTO! Hinata screamed.

Hinata had her third orgasm of the day. Naruto grabbed his now erected penis and placed it at Hinata's wet entrance. He entered her, and after gaining speed, he started banging her senseless.

-Hinata you have the most amazing pussy I've ever DOMINATED.

-you really thinks so Naruto? Hinata had the best time of her life getting fucked by the 15 inches of man meat.

-I'm cumming again Hinata! Naruto yelled.

-Cum in me, Naruto! Fill me up. She said.

-all right Hinata. He said, and filled her up with cum.

-Hinata, I want to try something, Naruto said. He grabbed a can of lube from under his bed. –I've been waiting for this for a long time, he said in a husky tone. He put a lot around his erection and placed it at Hinata's ass. Hinata seemed to already know what was about to happen.

Naruto started by rubbing her butt, until, grabbing her butt cheeks, he penetrated her, earning a pleasured scream from Hinata. He continued butt fucking her for about two minutes, until…

-Hinata, I'm cumming again! I can feel it's a BIG load, he groaned.

-Then cum in me, Naruto. I want you to fill me up!

-I'm Cumming! He yelled.

-AAAAAAAAAAAH! OH GOD YES! FUCK YES! Hinata screamed as he wasted his biggest load of the day.

Naruto groaned.

-it felt so good. They both thought. Hinata's stomach was full of creamy cum.

-oh Naruto. She said before felling asleep.

-that was the best time I've ever had. Naruto said, and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the good time with Naruto Hinata awoke. It was already midday.

-Oh no I need to get to the girl meeting. She said. She took her clothes on and ran out of the door.

Naruto was awake all this time, smiling slyly.

-Girl meeting, huh? Well, then all of them will be there with their pretty titties, he said huskily as he heard Hinata closed the front door.

Later on, at the meeting, Naruto was on the roof of the meeting house. He counted so many tits: Hinata, Sakura, tenten, Ino, Temari, Ayame, Mei, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Hotaru, Karin, Konan and Yuugao.

-All those pussies! Naruto grinned. He waited to hear their conversation:

-So, Hinata, what did you do this morning? Sakura asked.

-Oh- No- Nothing, she said quickly.

-Come on Hinata. Oh I know, did you confess your feelings to Naruto? The pink haired Kunoichi teased.

-N- no! I Didn't, Hinata lied.

\- Then why are you blushing? Tenten questioned.

-I will tell you! Laughed a voice from the front door. In came Naruto, grinnig evily.

He made 15 shadow clones for 15 girls about to get wet, and yelled: -Hinata and I had a bit of fun time this morning, and I'm about to give you the same treatment.

-N-Naruto, why did you tell her- oh OOOH! Hinata yelled.

Naruto ripped the pants off all the ladies, and started eating them out. Soon the room was filled with the sound of pleasured screams.

Once everyone had orgasmed, he gave them all a passionate kiss- I'm sorry, did I say kiss? I meant suck, on their pretty titties. All of them moaned again, as he sucked, kissed, fondled and teased their breasts. Pretty soon, he had ripped the clothes off all the girls, and inserted his erections into every ladies' pussies.

One by one, they all orgasmed.

-I'm cumming! All the Naruto's groaned in unison.

The clones all wasted their cum in the pussies of the hotties. He turned them around, not giving them a second of break. Raising their butts into the air, the clones took out their cloned lube can and creamed their dicks. Afterwards, they penetrated the girls, earning more screams and moans.

-T- they are so fucking tight! The clones groaned. The most satisfied clone was the one who grabbed Tenten.

-Oh fuck, Tenten, you have such a big but, the clone shouted.

One by one, they all came inside the girls.

Tsunade had started tit fucking the clone, and earned a giant load of cum in her face.

-Fuck, Tsunade, you have the best tits EVER! The clone groaned. But, the clone was so tired out by the wonderful tit fuck, that he wobbly fell to the ground and turned into a poof of smoke.

-Every girl, fight back by pleasuring the clones; they will tire out and disappear.

All the girls tit fucked the clones (except for flat-chested Sakura, she had to give him a blowjob instead).

All the clones groaned in pleasure. The clone who got tit-fucked by Anko was so happy that it almost exploded, but it kept being there cause who would miss a chance of getting tit-fucked by Anko.

The clones began to 69 the girls, and it became a sex fight.

Who would win? It took 3 hours, before the last clone disappeared. The real Naruto was lying on the floor of the girl meeting place, taking in the pleasure all of his clones had gotten.

Only Sakura, Ino and Hotaru lost to the horny Naruto clones. They were unconscious, stil orgasming, while the other chicks were panting after the wonderful sex fight they had that day.

The girls, surprisingly, didn't spank and punch Naruto. Instead, they actually started begging him to do it again some time. Very soon, Naruto had made a whole list, showing which day he was to bang which girl.


End file.
